Destiny 2 (Alternate Storyline)
by KingsFall7
Summary: This is what I think Destiny 2 might be like. (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**(This chapter takes place after mission "Homecoming".)**

Aboard the Red Legion Command Ship"Vosiveraus", Excalibur (the Guardian)- along other Guardians- was being he prisoner by the Cabal Red Legion. They were draining the Light out the Guardians and the Ghosts they captured. In his attempt to stop the Red Legion, the Human Titan was captured by Dominatior Ghaul himself, that was three days ago.

Excalibur was in a cell specially designed for Guardians, while his Ghost was in a stasis field next to him. Then he heard gun shots, then the door blew open and a Cabal came in (he couldn't tell what type it was though) freed him and his Ghost, and carried them both away. The Guardian passed out on the way.

 **The Shattered Flagship "Tyraus"**

Excalibur woke up on a soft bed, what looked like a medical room. He didn't now where he was, but he felt weak. Then he aw a woman(at least he thought it was a woman) she had black fur and claws. She turned and he saw her big piercing eyes and said something in a language he didn't understand, then spoke again with her hand touching her ear 'must be talking to someone else' he thought. Then he heard a hissing sound and then the door opened and Ghost came in, followed by two Cabal Legionaries. Excalibur got up and into a defensive position," No! Wait! Their on our side" Ghost said confusing the Guardian then he materialized Excalibur's armor and weapon "grab your gear, you'll need it to breath the ships atmosphere" the Guardian put his (Crotas End Raid) armor on and put his Necroatism auto rifle on his back (it was the only weapon he had left).

As the group walked down the halls, Excalibur saw not just Cab- sorry Shatary and Psions, but many different race. Some look like birds, others look like fish, and others looked just weird. They didn't look at the Human or the Ghost at all.

Once they reached the bridge, Excalibur saw a Colossus talking to a hologram, but couldn't make out who it was. When he was finished talking, he turned around to see the Guardian and the Ghost. Then spoke in the Shatary language, which Excalibur didn't understand, but his Ghost had learned all the languages on the ship from its AI "Failsafe" and translated for him," welcome to the Tyraus. I am Volkar: leader of the Shattered" he then explained what the shattered are and what their cause was. The Shattered were formed half a century ago in hope to reform the Empire into one of honor.

It turns out that the Tyraus was the emperors personal flag ship, but was stolen by the Shattered when their rebellion began. In order to stand a chance against the Red Legion, they would need more than one warship and two dozen volunteers, no they needed the aid of the rest of the Guardians. The Shattered managed to track the evac shuttles to an encampment in the European Dead Zone. A place called the "Farm"

 **If you don't know what the Farm is? Shame on you, and look it up.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rally the Troops

The Tyraus flew toward the Farm, where the survivors are. Once they arrived, Excalibur, Volkar, and a platoon of Shattered troops boarded three dropships (the Guardian jumpships in the Destiny 2 trailers) and headed toward the surface.

The Consensus had a fallout place, encase the City was attacked, a place called the 'Farm'. Now the remaining Guardians, lead by Lord Shaxx were ready to defend humanities last safe haven from the unknown ships flying toward them. To their surprise the ships didn't attack, they only landed in the center of the Farm, what really surprised them was that Excalibur and not just Cabal and Psions came out of the ships, but multiple different aliens. "Guardian what the hell are you doing with these… Cabal!?" Shaxx yelled, looking like he was about to rip someones head off. Excalibur explained everything he learned from the Shattered to Shaxx and his close friends: Raya- an Awoken Hunter- and Sov-8- an Exo Warlock- (I feel like all three classes deserve a part in my story), the Hunter and Warlock found it hard to believe, but Shaxx didn't care- he thought all aliens were the enemy.

They didn't have enough Guardians left- most were killed and the Warlocks (except for Sov) were missing. They needed more allies, Excalibur knew there were only two possible allies left in the System: the Awoken and the Fallen. The war with the Fallen was pretty much over. The Houses of Devils, Winter, and Wolves were all disbanded. Only the Kings Exiles and Scars remained and they were keeping their distance from Guardian territory. A transmission was sent on an incripted Fallen frequency so that the Red Legion couldn't intercept it. And it worked, more than the Guardians thought. Not only did the Fallen Houses come, but Uldron Sov accompanied the House of Kings- as the Kells adviser. The Awoken- now lead by Variks and the House of Judgment- arrived as well, Petra died fighting off the Red Legions forces while Variks got the citizens of the Reef to safety. Refugees from settlements from around the world made their way to the Farm looking for a safe refugee. The really big surprise was the arrival of the newly formed House of Sol- formed fro the remnants of the Devils, Winter, and Wolves and are lead by Sovakis (a former Devils Captain). Convincing former enemies and shaky allies to fight side by side wasn't going to be easy.

 **Excalibur:**

Times maybe dark, but we are earths greatest and last hope. Look around you, a gathering of those who call this system home." The different races looked at eachother. Old hatreds stilled burned, but the flames began to die down.

 **Volkar:**

This is a chance we've been waiting for. Dominator Ghaul has made himself vulnerable by leading this invasion, and we are obligated to help these people take back their home.

 **Excalibur:**

Our homes were attacked, we were there to watch the on slot. And despite the sacrifices we made, everything was lost. All that we may have left are those standing beside you. For today we know our enemy: Ghaul commander of the Red Legion and leader of the Cabal Empire. Look to each other for strength.

 **Volkar:**

For strength in each other will keep us united.

 **Excalibur:**

So I Ask You! Who! Will! Stand! With Me!

Both sides cheered, with the Vangurad gone, someone will have to take charge: and that someone was Excalibur.

 **The Farm, Command Center**

The situation was getting worse by the minute, the Cabal were all over the Sol System and were taking over, they had to make their stand. Captain Excalibur – leader of the Militia to take back the System- was discussing what to do with his newly formed war counsel (Shaxx, Variks, and the Kell of Kings: Drgus). After the Battle of the Twilight Gap, Drgus challenged the former Kell former leadership of the House and won.

"In order to maximizes our chance of victory, we'll dispatch multiple strike teams across Earth to stretch and weaken Ghauls forces" Excalibur said," won't that leave the Farm defenseless "Volkar said via hologram, he left some of his troops to aid the Guardians while the Tyraus provided orbital surveillance, in place of the satellites,"our backs are against the wall, we have little to no choice". Once the meeting was over, Tyra Karn approached,"Captain, I have something you need to see" she had him a pad, which showed one of the satellites, what shocked the Guardian was that they weren't destroyed but deactivated. The signal used was on a Guardian frequency. The Consensus had an emergency shutdown code for the satellites encase someone hacked into them. Also a trasmission was sent into deep space, to the Cabal, which lead to one conclusion: they had a traitor in their mists, but who?

Excalibur looked around the Farm to see people going back to their normal routines,'guess people got used to living in fear' he thought, then Ghost appeared," Guardian, i'm detecting a large amount of dark energy just a few miles from here" he said worried. The two went to the edge of the Farm to find a giant, white thing," Sov, Raya get a Hawk ready, we're heading out" "got it" "Aye". Dark energy, near the Farm, this can't be good.


End file.
